Drowning In You
by littleflamewolf
Summary: Based on the aftermath of the episode Tori And Jade's Playdate. Short one-shot jori. Very different from what I usually write, but interested to see what people think. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is a one-shot jori I've done, and it's based on the episode Tori And Jade's Playdate. If I get a lot of reviews, I might just be persuaded to continue it. :3**

_**Jade's POV**_

_So. Unfair. _I growled to myself, finally unplugging my headphones and rolling off the bed. I landed on the floor ungracefully, then sat myself up, grabbing my scissors off the bedside table. I liked how they glinted in the light, and sat there for a while longer, turning them this way and that to see how the light reflected, mesmerized.

"Jade!"

"What?!" I screamed back. "What can you possibly want now?!"

My mother's voice was cool, collected. She was stood behind the door - I'd locked it, of course. "Thought you had a date, or whatever." I'd forgetten why I'd originally shifted my ass off my bed.

_When did I... Oh._ I'd been in a foul mood when I'd returned from school, thanks to that coconut-worshiping idiot, and she must've heard my frustrated ranting.

_One day, Sikowitz, you'll end up with your head stuck in a coconut._ That, at least, made me smile. "I'm moving," I grumbled. I waited until the noise of her footsteps had faded before heaving myself upright again, tucking my scissors safely into the elastic waistband of my panties.

I smiled. _Be careful how close you get, Vega.  
_

* * *

I arrived early at Nozu. No one I recognized was in the bar.

_I am not gonna be here first. _No way would Tori Vega, or Sikowitz, get the impression I was eager to be here. _What did he call it? A playdate? Bleh. _

I decided to walk back outside, and linger around the corner of the huge red building, waiting for them both to appear.

Vega did, five minutes later, then Sikowitz. Neither of them saw me, and after waiting another good two minutes I followed them in. Vega was sat, drenched, gripping a half-empty glass of green tea; Sikowitz, doubled-over in his hysteric laughs, was evidently the cause. My hatred for the man lessened a little.

I didn't hide the smirk that appeared on my lips. _Looks like Vega got wet. _I wandered into the room, feigning a look of confusion as I "searched" for the two, but the old man soon stuck his hand in the air and waved frantically.

"Jade!" _No wonder you've never had a relationship; they must've all ended at this point._ I scowled. The man was now drinking a vial of soy sauce.

_Going to be a long night... _I reluctantly opted for the seat next to Vega, and sat down. "I'm here. Why?"

"Because you two need to learn how to play a husband and wife... Believably." _  
_

Tori groaned. "What does that have to do with sushi?"

Sikowitz rambled on about throwing himself down the stairs to prepare for a play once, and I stared at him dubiously. It was no surprise to hear how that may have knocked all sense of normality out of the man.

"And so, to prepare for your roles, you two must _date_." With his final announcement, he disappeared.

I stared at Vega with every ounce of venom I was feeling, concentrated, into one death glare. _Should have brought Beck, despite what the old man said._ And yet somehow, I was glad I hadn't brought the boy.

_Shut up._

* * *

_Why Vega? _

_Why did it have to be that bitch... Looking at me like that. Like, _Oh, hey Jade, you're actually capable of being nice to me! _How could I even let her think that? Fuck, there's something wrong with me._ I ran my fingers down my hip to where my scissors where, running my index finger over the sharp tip. The pain was nothing, the blood momentary only.

I swang my arms up, welcoming the cold rush of air enveloping my body. I'd left Nozu a few minutes earlier. It was dark... the corner of my lips twitched in a smile. My favourite time of the day.

Coming to a corner, I swallowed the hiss as I saw the very girl I'd just tried to escape. She brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes almost nervously, waiting at the corner of the road to cross. Not even breathing, I stopped dead, hoping she wouldn't spot me.

_Hopeless._

"Jade?"

"Piss off, Vega." She looked startled at my words; I'd been singing with her not that long ago. Smiled at her even.

"But... I..." She glanced at the floor, then scowled. I resisted the urge to laugh at the alien expression on her face, that couldn't be comfortable for her. "Fine, Jade. I was wondering if you'd like to walk home with me. It's dark."

"You think I can't walk home by myself? Like little Tori Vega can't?" My voice was loud even to my own ears.

There was hurt in her eyes. _Why do you think there's the smallest chance I even like you?__  
_

"Will you walk home with me?"

"So persistent."

"Please?" _Jeez._ I breathed out slowly.

"Fine, fine." I crossed the distance in a few steps. Walked her across the road. Round the corner. We walked in silence, which was comfortable for me.

"...This isn't the way to your place." I glanced at her, frowning.

She stopped, and looked around, exhaling softly. "I know." She was looking at me strangely. _What?..._

Vega took a step closer, and out of reflex I moved another step away.

"Why do you always do this? What's wrong with me, Jade?"

"I hate you." I turned to leave.

Something hard barreled into me; I tried to swing round, my fists clenching automatically. Then I realized. "_Vega?_"

"No you _don't._" She wasn't sobbing, as I might've assumed. In fact, there was steel in her voice I hadn't expected.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you're a mind reader now, hmm?"

My back hit a wall as she shoved me into it. My scissors pressed sharply against my hip, and I sucked in a quick breath.

What surprised me even more was the sensation of her lips against mine.

_Fuck you, Tori Vega, fuck you and your perfect life._

But the words never left my lips.

"I love you, Jade, and I want you. I don't want to wait anymore." I didn't reply; why should I? _I'll give you what you want, Vega. But you aren't getting my heart. Ever._

I kissed her back harder, crushing her lips beneath mine, and she whimpered quietly. At that, I switched us so she was pressed between the wall and me. I felt the familiar heat spread between my legs, and hated that my body wanted this. All the same, I said I'd give her what she wanted, but it'd be filling my own selfish needs.

My knee parted her thighs and she gasped, "Jade..."

I responded by latching my lips to her neck and sucking and biting, relishing in her soft moans, despite what my head was saying. _Beck? What about him? He gets this in return for his constant love for a vindictive bitch?_

_I don't need Beck. It's his life that he wastes on me. _

I tugged Vega's shirt off, licking my lips at the sight of her chest, those thoughts now lost in the haze of arousal. As I removed her bra as well and moved my mouth to her left nipple, my fingers wandered to the hem of her jeans.

"Please?" She whined softly. I bit down on her nipple and slipped my hands down after unbuttoning her jeans, cupping her hot, wet center with my hand, forcing another louder moan out of her. I didn't care anymore how much I was getting off on this.

"Open your thighs wider, Vega." She did as I ordered, and I pushed two fingers inside roughly as far as they'd go. She cried out softly, and I repeated my movements, harder. "Again."

As I fucked her I nipped and licked her nipples in turn; listening intently to her soft cries and moans, losing myself in that noise. I felt the wetness from my own panties drip down my leg. _It's just lust. That's all it is._

Unsatisfied, now I pulled out my scissors, and quickly removing her jeans I dropped to my knees, running the blade gently enough down the skin of her stomach - no blood, just scratches. She could live with that. Glancing up at her face, I saw her eyes closed tightly, but there were tears forming.

_I don't care._

I dropped my scissors and pulled down her soaked panties, immediately pressing my tongue to her clit. She moaned my name, and I began licking, still fucking her hard with two fingers. My lips were coated with her wetness, her taste strong in my mouth. Filling my senses, consuming me, the very thing I'd always feared. _Why her? _Every inch of my attention was focused on her.

I felt like I was drowning.

"Ah... Jade... I'm going to!" She arched her back as she came, calling my name, her muscles tightening around my fingers. I licked away the wetness, then stood up and looked her in the eyes. She met my gaze, but her eyes were distant; her sides heaved with each heavy breath. She reached out and touched my cheek. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." I fought to keep the hard edge from my tone. I sighed, and pulled her into my arms, holding her.

But I felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, lovely people, I've written a chapter 2. Chapter 3 might just happen if I get enough requests ;3 (review!)**

I woke with a jolt, sweating, tangled black curls a mess.

_What. Did. I. DO last night?_

_It was a dream. It has to have been. I have never... I wouldn't. I hate her._

I sat up abruptly, letting the covers fall away, then sighed deeply. _I fucked Tori Vega... in an alleyway, but I did, all the same._

I shivered, getting up to close the window - must've opened it last night when I got back. In the driveway adjacent to ours there was a little boy doing whatever little boys do before they get obsessed with fucking. He had his school uniform on, presumably waiting for his parents to drive him. He caught sight of me, nothing on but a pair of black lace panties (that barely covered anything anyway). His jaw dropped open.

_Well, that's his childhood gone. _I shouldn't smile, but I did.

"Jade! Get the fuck up!" Oh nice, dad was home.

"I'm awake!" I screamed back.

The clock on my bedside table read 7.05. I was late. "Shit," I muttered, and flung on a pair of tights, black miniskirt, and a black shirt with fine mesh sleeves that stretched to loop around my middle finger. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, brushed down the knot of ringlets, and applied mascara and eyeliner. Then I checked my phone.

**1 New Message** - Beck Oliver

My stomach churned uneasily, but I opened it anyway.

- Morning. You awake? xx

I typed out a reply, then pressed send.

- Am now.

Rushing down the stairs, I took little notice of my father drinking from a can of something alcoholic, drunk already. He smelt terrible, his clothes filthy. I didn't even want to know where he's been for the past week.

"Good morning?" He offered, not kindly.

His reply was a slammed door.

I noticed the little boy from earlier getting into his car with his parents. He saw me and immediately crawled over to the window to press his nose against it, breath steaming up the window. He shrunk back when I glared at him.

I'd driven to school countless times before, but now sat at the wheel, I felt giddy almost. Like I'd had too much vodka and it was beginning to kick in. I swallowed, sat my school bag on the passenger seat and stared at it a moment, then unzipped it so I could see the handles of my pair of gleaming black scissors sticking out slightly. The sight was comforting.

_You're weird, you know that? _

I revved the engine, feeling life breathe into the car in the familiar shudder.

_Yeah, I know._

Beck was waiting for me at school, leaning casually against his car, the usual smile on his face. I rolled my eyes once I'd parked and gotten out, taking my bag with me and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Jade?"

"Which is the wrong side?" I retorted. "I can't exactly get out of the side that's _pressed against the wall._"

"I didn't know that, did I?" He pulled me into a hug and pressed his lips to my forehead, and I growled a non-verbal protest. Even though he had a point - he'd never actually been round my house.

He sighed and shrugged. "It's okay - I don't mind." But his voice was soft, and he obviously did mind.

"Damn you. You want to come over? Come over. But the place is a mess, I've told you, and I'd rather go to yours." My expression was hard, my jaw set, daring him to object. As I expected, he didn't.

"Fine, fine. Come on - I want to get to class early." This was unlike him. Beck liked hanging around before the school bell, basking in the excited squeaks and longing gazes cast his way by nearly every girl in Hollywood Arts.

I narrowed my eyes, but led the way. We arrived at an empty classroom.

"What was the point of this?" I snapped. "Sikowitz might just get the idea we _like _his class." I sat down with a huff, folding my arms across my chest. Beck approached me, his voice surprisingly husky.

"Well, I had an idea."

Something inside me recoiled.

He leant down, kissing me, sliding his tongue between my lips far too soon. I felt sick, and the walls started spinning. I pushed hard against his chest, and he fell backwards onto his ass, looking up at me, clearly dazed and confused by my actions.

The room still didn't seem to stay the right way. "You..._ moron._"

Beck began to look hurt, something I rarely saw on him, but didn't care about nonetheless. Standing up, I swayed a little, but I tried to keep a nonchalant face as inside I began to panic. _I've never felt like that before. Sure, I've never totally enjoyed it, but... that? That isn't normal, Jade. _

"Jade? What's going on?" He stood and tried to reach out to me. I shook away his touch like it was poisonous.

"I don't like it." My words seemed quieter than usual.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Don't like it? It's just a kiss, Jade... How can you not like it?" My thoughts flickered back to last night's events. Vega's soft lips, her moans... The fact I'd cheated on my boyfriend. And that it was messing up my head now.

"I'll be back in time for class." I turned on my heel and walked briskly away, not turning to look at him.

Vega was just getting out of Trina's car, having caught a lift. She seemed happy enough, but when she caught sight of my thunderous expression and the fact I was heading straight for her, that look melted right off her face.

"Jade?" She swallowed.

"What did you do?" I hissed, ensuring no one but her could hear. "Last night. I can't even kiss my own boyfriend now. So tell me. Was it just a part of your evil plan? I'll seduce Jade, then claim Beck for mine?" I'd said way more than I'd wanted, but my rage was flowing freely, and I had no inclination to try and stop it.

Tori looked at me defiantly. "Of course not! Are you sure you didn't hit your head on your way home? That's ridiculous." She stopped as some realization dawned on her. "...Oh."

"What? What's with the 'oh'?"

"You... you liked it, Jade." This took a few moments for me to process.

"Of course I didn't! I hate you. I despise every inch of you, Vega." There was pure venom in my voice, but she seemed unaffected. In fact, she stood a little taller, and looked me square in the eyes.

"I think you just don't know how to handle your feelings."

I was about to spit back some form of response, then the bell rang. And Vega walked past me, leaving me frozen, unsure what to make of that exchange. I'd planned on confronting her, making her grovel, then life going back to normal. But it'd left me even more perplexed than before.

I turned and wandered back to class, finding Beck once more surrounded by girls, who immediately shrunk away when I came within three metres. I sat down, not even greeting Beck, and rested my head on his shoulder. He appeared satisfied by that.

_I don't have feelings for Tori Vega. That isn't possible. But I'm not dreaming, and sooner or later I'll have to tell Beck... No. Beck never gets to know what happened. Because nothing did happen. I just... ate too much sushi._ That was a pathetic excuse. _Well, whatever, but it has no consequence. I'll just forget it ever happened._

I smiled, that problem sorted. I would just ignore her existence... but. _Oh, crap. The play._

What was I going to do about that?


End file.
